Firelight
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Saking marahnya karena tidak menepati janji, Kazuha membenci Heiji. Namun, itu tidak berselang lama karena Heiji telah menyiapkan hadiah luar biasa cantiknya, banyaknya lentera merah dengan cahaya api terbang ke angkasa menembus indahnya malam hari. Gift for Mari Chappy Chan Birthday. #124


Hari ini adalah hari paling terindah buat Kazuha Toyama, karena hari ini paling berarti bagi dirinya yang sedang mengalami masa kebahagiaan. Jadi, dia pun meminta kekasihnya untuk mengajak dirinya pergi ke tempat dia inginkan.

Kazuha masuk ke dalam rumah Heiji, lelaki berambut hitam dan kulit agak kecokelatan karena mirip kakeknya ketimbang mirip orangtuanya putih bersih. Lelaki ini seorang detektif swasta di sebuah SMU di Osaka. Ayahnya juga seorang Polisi hebat sama seperti Ayah Kazuha. Ibu Heiji seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga biasa.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah Heiji, Kazuha mendengar suara aneh di dalam rumah tersebut. Kazuha bersembunyi di balik pintu ingin mendengar suara tersebut. Suara itu datang dari seorang wanita anggun tidak lain adalah Shizuka Hattori. Dan lawan bicaranya adalah Heiji, kekasih tercinta(?) Kazuha.

"Ibu 'kan sudah bilang ajaklah Kazuha hari ini! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar kata Ibu, Heiji?!" teriak Shizuka padahal dia berusaha merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar tetangga. Di depannya, Heiji memalingkan muka sambil bersedekap.

"Buat apa mengajak dia? Toh, dia itu sangat menyusahkan aku banget, Bu!" cuek Heiji sengaja memperkeruh suasana. Kazuha jengkel pada sifat Heiji yang terang-terangan berkata seperti itu.

"Lihat Ibu, Heiji!" Shizuka berjalan untuk menarik perhatian Heiji, anak itu pun kesal akhirnya membalikkan badannya menatap Sang bunda. "Ayolah, Heiji. Bukannya ini hari sangat tepat untuk mengajak Kazuha?"

"Ibu…" Heiji menyusutkan pundaknya, lemas. "Hari ini adalah hari di mana Paman Kogoro, Ran dan Conan datang. Aku ingin membawa mereka pergi ke tempat aku janjikan pada mereka."

"'Kan bisa ditunda dan mencari hari lain, Heiji."

Saat Heiji mau mengatakannya lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh di luar sana. Cepat-cepat Heiji mencari tahu siapa orang yang sengaja datang dan mencari masalah. Tetapi yang ada, orang itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah pot bunga jatuh dan tidak pecah. Sepertinya orang itu tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi siapa, ya?

"Ada apa, Heiji? Siapa?" tanya Shizuka memiringkan kepalanya. Heiji menutup pintu, menatap Shizuka sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu."

Heiji merasakan firasat tidak enak. Pikirannya teralihkan oleh siapa yang tadi menguping pembicaraan dirinya dan Ibunya. Tetapi hal itu ditepisnya dikarenakan ada _email _di ponselnya dari Conan alias Shinichi.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi bersama Kazuha hari ini?" tanya Shizuka balik ke pembicaraan sebelumnya. Heiji yang tersenyum memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celananya, melewati Shizuka sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji pada Paman Kogoro."

Shizuka tidak tahan pada anak semata wayangnya, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Heiji. Heiji pun naik ke lantai atas. Semenit kemudian, kembali turun. Pakaiannya telah rapi. Seperti biasa pakaiannya yang selalu dikenakannya, topi, jaket berwarna biru dan celana panjang.

"Aku pergi dulu, Bu!" Heiji berseru setelah mencium pipi Shizuka. Saat Shizuka mau memprotes, ada suara deru motor terdengar dari halaman sana. Shizuka menekan keningnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada anaknya itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar…"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Kazuha berlari sekencang mungkin dari rumah Heiji. Menahan air matanya turun yang muncul di kelopak matanya berwarna hitam. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar penolakan Heiji atas bujukan sang bundanya, Shizuka Hattori.

Sesampainya di tempat tidak dia ketahui, Kazuha menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menekan pegangan besi dingin, duduk berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata jatuh setetes demi setetes. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar penolakan itu di telinganya. Heiji tidak mau ikut bersamanya, menikmati hari kebahagiaan ini. Heiji lebih memilih bersama Paman Kogoro, Ran dan Conan bukan dirinya.

"Kamu jahat sekali, Heiji! Jahaat! Aku benci kamu!"

**..oOo..**

**Firelight**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DETECTIVE CONAN/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

**WARNING: **Fluffy, Out Of Characters, dan deskripsi seadanya. Gift for Mari Chappy Chan birthday.

**..oOo..**

Heiji berjalan-jalan bersama tiga orang yang tidak lain adalah Kogoro Mouri, anaknya, Ran, dan bocah kecil berkacamata, Conan. Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil bercanda. Tanpa ada Kazuha yang sering berbarengan dengan Heiji apabila mereka bertiga datang ke Osaka. Ran bisa menduga hal itu, karena gadis berkuncir satu tersebut tidak ada di sini bersama mereka.

"Heiji, kamu tahu di mana Kazuha?" tanya Ran kepada Heiji yang mencomot makanan punya Conan.

"Hmm… aku belum menemuinya sejak kemarin," jawabnya angkat bahu. Dia tertawa geli melihat Conan jengkel padanya karena makanan dicomot Heiji begitu saja.

Ran masih khawatir, bisa saja Kazuha pergi entah ke mana. Sampai-sampai diteleponnya nomor hp-nya, tetapi tidak diangkat. Ran menatap Heiji lagi, meminta penjelasan. "Kamu tidak marah sama Kazuha, 'kan Heiji? Kenapa Hp-nya tidak diangkat?"

"Buat apa aku pikirin dia." Heiji mengangkat bahu, malas memikirkan Kazuha yang egois.

"Bisa saja 'kan kamu punya janji sama dia yang tidak kamu tepati?!" geram Ran bersedekap, menatap Heiji tajam-tajam. "Bisa jadi Kazuha mempunyai janji hari ini denganmu, tapi kamu malah mengikarinya."

"Janji?"

"Iya!"

Heiji mengingat-ingat kapan dirinya pernah berjanji pada Kazuha. Matanya yang hitam membulat lebar seakan-akan mengetahuinya. Ya, memang hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Kazuha. Karena hari ini adalah hari di mana mereka akan kencang, tetapi dibatalkannya karena hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal ketiganya datang ke Osaka. Membuka topinya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Heiji?" tanya Ran bingung melihat tindakan Heiji.

"Aku harus mencari dia!"

"Aku ikut!" usul Ran berniat ikut mencari Kazuha di tanah Osaka. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Apa kamu tidak tersesat, nantinya?" tanya Heiji khawatir.

"Ada aku." Conan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Aku bisa menjaga kak Ran!"

"Hei, kalian!" mereka bertiga menatap Kogoro Mouri. "Daripada menjelaskan ini itu kepada Kazuha, aku pasti yakin dia tidak akan mau mendengar perkataan kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak membuat sesuatu agar dia mau mendengarkan?" Kogoro Mouri dengan entengnya mengacungkan ibu jari ke sebuah toko pembuat lentera.

Ide bagus itu terunggah di kepala Heiji dan Conan, lagi. Mereka bertatapan dan membeli beberapa banyak lentera dengan harga yang sangat murah. Lagi-lagi yang membayarnya adalah Kogoro Mouri, karena mereka sangat terdesak untuk mencari Kazuha secepatnya.

"Kalian itu benar-benar…," gerutu Kogoro kesal sambil merogoh dompet di saku celananya, memberikan uang ratusan ribu setiap pembelian 100 lentera dan beberapa korek api. Lalu, Kogoro pun mengikuti mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kazuha berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan malam hari dan pemandangan cahaya lampu kota Osaka. Pemandangan itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, karena semuanya hancur total gara-gara Heiji. Kazuha hanya bisa pasrah pada tindakan semena-menanya laki-laki hitam itu.

Saat dirinya ingin balik pulang, ada suara begitu terdengar familiar. Kazuha melirik sekitarnya, tetapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Takut terjadi apa-apa, Kazuha cepat-cepat pulang. Tetapi, hal itu tidak dilakukannya karena ada sebuah benda merah terbang ke langit. Sebuah cahaya api menembus malam hari dengan cahayanya yang gemerlap. Sangat indah sekali dan Kazuha tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Kazuhaaa!"

Suara itu sangat khas di telinga gadis berkuncir satu tersebut, didekati balkon mengarah ke bawah, terkejut melihat Heiji dan dua orang lainnya terutama Kogoro baru saja datang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kamu menyukainya sebagai permintaan maaf dariku?!" teriaknya menunjukkan beberapa lentera merah dengan cahaya api di dalamnya.

"Kamu sudah kumaafkan. Tapi awas lain kali kamu masih begitu, ingkar janji!" gerutu Kazuha, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setengah mati.

"Asal kamu suka, aku yakin kamu mau memaafkan aku," sahut Heiji tersenyum.

Semua teriakan Heiji tidak dihiraukannya karena matanya terus memandangi banyaknya lentera terbang ke atas langit, membuatnya terharu dan mau tidak mau harus memaafkan Heiji. Kazuha tidak menyadari bahwa Heiji sudah berada di belakang, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mau tahu, apa kamu sudah memaafkanku?"

Kazuha mengangguk pelan, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Heiji. "Iya, aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Kazuha." Dilepaskan pelukannya, dan mengacungkan jari kelingking sebagai tanda perjanjian mereka untuk tidak mengikari janji. "Aku janji, lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu marah. Apalagi membuatmu bersedih."

Dikaitkan jari kelingking Kazuha ke jari kelingking pemuda hitam di depannya, tersenyum. "Janji!"

Disentuh kedua pipi Heiji, dan dicium kening Kazuha membuat gadis itu memerah malu. Heiji hanya bisa tertawa. Sedangkan tiga lainnya, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di atas sana karena mereka tidak bisa melihat dari bawah. Akhirnya Kazuha dan Heiji berbaikan berkat lampu lentera bercahayakan api tersebut. Saking banyaknya lentera, di sana juga tertulis untuk seseorang lewat kertas dibawa lentera tersebut. Mungkin itu sebagai tanda terima kasih juga ucapan selamat buat dia. Tulisannya adalah:

"**Selamat ulang tahun, Mari Chappy Chan!"**

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Mari-chaan. Semoga kebahagiaanmu selalu ada untukmu dan semoga Mari-chan selalu sehat dan tidak ada satupun penyakit di dalamnya. Keep Smile, Mari-chan! #wink

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

04 Januari 2014


End file.
